Past Memories wit' a Twist
by catzmeow-chan
Summary: Tea’s been havin weird dreams,father was cursed and now she has it! If that doesn't get you to read this, then I don't know what will! Tea&Seto little bit of Yami
1. Goddess

**Story:** Past Memories with a twist…

**Summary:** **Tea's been havin' weird dreams, that include a certain guy. What she doesn't know is that her dreams are flashes of her past life as the forgotten Egyptian wind goddess. Her sister Lilia and her, all most twin, cousin, from Mexico, Wendy help her plan her sweet sixteen birthday party. Then her mother tells her that her father's family was cursed and that her father passed the curse onto her the day that he died, which was about when Tea was five years old, and the only way that she can break it is if she finds true love.**

**Chapter 1:Goddess…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the gods used in this story. I just own Lilia and any other characters (like Jim and Flora)that aren't in the series or books.

**/_Dream thoughts_/ "talking" 'nondream thoughts'**

**Dream…**

"_Move out of the way, Anubis!" she yelled angrily at the jackal god before her. "Tea, listen to me, this must be done." Anubis said, calmly, back at his sister. "B…b…but why him? Wh…why, in the name of Ra, HIM?" Tea asked stuttering, her charge was being accused of treachery and was going to be killed because of it. "He didn't even do it! You know, as well as I do, that he's been faithful to the pharaoh and the gods."_

"_I'm sorry, Tea, Seto must die. It's his destiny." He was getting weary of the wind goddess's whining about her charge. "If you want to help him, then speak with the council." His sister paled and gulped before answering, "FINE! I will speak be for the council of gods!" she left before her brother had a chance to say anything else._

_He groaned, "What have I done?"_

"_Don't worry, she'll be fine." _

_Anubis bit back a yelp before turning to face the owner of the voice. "I know that Horus, but she can still be punished by Ra." He breathed, "Even if she's a goddess."_

**With Tea…**

"_Council members, hear my words. I seek a meet with you." She said as she kneeled and bowed her head low. The council of gods consists of seven, well-known, gods. God's name and position: Ra, head of council (meaning middle), Osiris, Ra's right, Isis, next to her husband Osiris, Thoth, sort of Ra's adviser and sits next to Isis. Seth, Ra's left, Nephthys, next to her husband Seth, and Seshat, Thoth's wife and second adviser to Ra, she sits next to Nephthys. _

"_We hear you, child, why have you sought a meet with us." Ra said, patiently waiting for the young wind goddess's response._

"_Great Ra, I seek to change a horrid wrong done upon my charge." Tea said, still kneeling and head bowed. Tea heard laughter coming from her left. "You, a mortal-goddess, wish to change a mortal's fate?" Seth said while trying to calm himself. His wife Nephthys frowned at her husband, before she turned to smile at Tea. "Tell us, mortal-goddess, why do you wish to change your charge's fate?" _

_Tea looked up at the council in front of her then answered, "He is being accused of treachery and is being sent to death." "That is why you wish to save him?" Isis asked, "Are you sure, there aren't any selfish reasons." Tea began to fidget under Isis intense gaze. **/Ah, crap! What am I going to do now/** She thought to herself **/If I tell them that I've fallen in love, with my charge, they will ridicule me. /**she sighed. "Isis just asked you a question, child, I suggest you answer it." _

_With a scowl on his face Seth sneered, "You are to kind to the mortal-goddess, Osiris, you should've just said, 'You are to answer the question!' but no you have to be noble." "Darling husband, shut that trap of yours, did you not say just last month that we've been neglecting our children, and is Tea not your favorite niece?" _

"_W…we…well, what I meant was that we should take time to speak with our children, but we shouldn't favor them if we are in a meeting with them." Seth said looking like he was scolded._ **(A/N: It's really hard to stay on subject with gods actin' so high and mighty, I hope you enjoy Seth god of destruction bein' scolded by his lovely wife Nephthys.) **

"_May we please return to the subject at hand?" Seshat asked looking quite annoyed, "I have to sort out my scrolls and check on the pharaoh's life span." "Yes," Thoth agreed, "I must leave after, to check on my spells and medicines." _

"_Now back to the matter at hand," Ra said looking quite tired, "Tea, you may, answer Isis question." _

_Tea whom had been kneeling on the ground was looking at the council members in shook._** /_Wow, I never knew that Seth and Nephthys acted like a bunch of kids._ / **

"_Child, answer the question the day grows to an end and I will take my leave soon." _

_Tea sighed_ **/ _Well, I guess I haven't a choice._ /** _"The reason I wish him to be spared is because I've fallen…"_

**End dream…**

She woke up with a start. As she got out of bed, with her heart racing, she made her way to the kitchen. "Tea? What are you doing up at 4 in the morning?" asked her mother in a sleepy voice. "Sorry mom, I was just getting a drink." "Tea, please tell me if you had another dream? I can't stand it. And don't even think about lying to me, Tea Moon Gardner." Her mother said. **(A/N: Ok… so Mrs. Gardner 'now Mrs. Anderson' was a hippie back in her college years 'LOL')**

"What's with all the noise down here?" a male voice asked from the hallway.

"Nothing, Jim, go back to sleep." Tea said trying to make her stepfather leave the kitchen. "Daddy, what's goin' on?" asked Tea's 10-year-old half-sister. "Why is everyone awake at 4 in da mornin'?"

"No one was supposed to be up, Lilia, I just wanted to get a drink of water. You, guys, shouldn't be fussing over nothing." Tea said and stomped out of the kitchen to her room.

"Mama, is big sister on her period?" Lilia asked as they made their way to bed. Jim thinking it was funny started to laugh his ass off. "Shut up, Jim, you shouldn't laugh at something like that." She scolded. "Come on, Flora. It's funny cuz it might be true." Jim said to his wife.

Deciding to ignore her husband's words she said, "No, dear, she probably worried about her father's curse. I feel she's just trying to work it out."

"Let's just hope she just acts normal about it **(it bein' her father's curse)**." Jim said.

**Tea's room…**

Tea's sitting on her bed looking out the window, wondering about her realistic dreams. "It felt so real." She said to herself. She heard a soft knock on her door and smiled. "Come in, Lilia."

The little girl did. Lilia closed the door behind her and went to sit on her big sister's lap. "Big sister, is somethin' wrong?" she asked with curious eyes. Eyes that made Tea chuckle a bit. "Naw, don't worry much about it. I just had an odd dream, that's all."

"Ya know, big sis, some people say that when you dream your connectin' ta your past life and some have a secret meanin' in it." "Oh, really, then I must have been an Egyptian goddess of wind." Tea said remembering something said in her dream.

"Wow! I bet she looked pretty like you." Lilia said trying to imagine figments of an Egyptian wind goddess.

Tea remained silent. "…"

"Sis?" Lilia's voice broke her through her train of thought. "Yes?" Tea replied. "What was so bad that made you get out of bed? I mean, mom thinks it's your father's curse and how you're tryin' ta cope with it."

"…" again Tea remained silent. She was thinking about some words said in her dream. 'Seto' 'Mortal-goddess' and 'Charge'

"I don't think I can remember anything right now." She stopped before she continued, "Go to sleep, Lilia, we've got school in two hours and I want to get as much sleep as I can." Lilia sat there quietly after Tea said that. "Ok, den. I'll see ya later den." She said and left Tea alone in her room to wonder about what was going on.

Tea sighed and thought, 'I'm going to talk with Yugi and the others I'm sure they would understand better, then mom would…' she drifted off to sleep and the next thing she knew she was dreaming another odd dream just like the first one. **(A/N: Well sort of…)**

**Dream…**

_A young goddess is crying on the floor. Anubis walks into her room and tries to comfort her. "Tea, if you want, you can visit him before they…" He cut off, but Tea knew what he meant. "Yes, I'll go." She got off the floor and teleported herself to a cell._

_"Seto? Are you awake?" she felt movement behind her right before she could turn, and see whom it was, two strongish arms wrap themselves around her._

_"No, I'm not. I'm just dreaming." He said teasingly from behind her. "Seto, how can you be so calm?" Tea asked leaning backwards against him. "Simple, I just AM." he answered, while nuzzling against her neck. "I know that, when I die, you will be the one to guide my soul personally."_

_"Seto, I don't want you to die. We never had a chance together." Tea quickly shut her mouth not believing what she had just said herself. Seto was silent of a moment, then his hold on her tightened slightly and he began to kiss her neck._

_"If you want we can use soul connection. We will be able to find each other wherever we are."_

**End dream…**

"Tea! Wake up, or you'll be late for school!" "Fine, I'm up!" she said sleepily

**A/N: Ok there's my first chap. all I need now are some reviews from you guys just ta see if ya'll like it or if it's any good. Just don't flame me. Ok. I seriously need reviews and just some ideas for the up coming chapters.**

**Tea: Hey catzmeow-chan.**

**Me: Hey Tea! I hope you like the fact that you're a goddess and in love with Seto Kaiba (winks at Tea who's blushing madly)**

**Me: Well I'll see ya and I hope you review cuz if you don't then I'm screwed! HAHAHA! **


	2. Enter cousin Wendy!

**Story:** Past Memories with a twist…

**Summary:** **Tea's been havin' weird dreams, that include a certain guy. What she doesn't know is that her dreams are flashes of her past life as the forgotten Egyptian wind goddess. Her sister Lilia and her, all most twin, cousin, from Mexico, Wendy help her plan her sweet sixteen birthday party. Then her mother tells her that her father's family was cursed and that her father passed the curse onto her the day that he died, which was about when Tea was five years old, and the only way that she can break it is if she finds true love. **

**Chapter2: Enter cousin Wendy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the gods used in this story. I just own Lilia and any other characters that aren't in the series or books.

"Hey Tea, Lilia, how's it going?" Yugi asked. "Hi, hi Yugi!" Lilia said giggling. Tea just sighed and said, "Hey Yugi and don't worry she had a lot of sugar this morning, so now she's having a sugar rush. How've you been?" Yugi just shrugged.

"Hey Yugi? You're hidin' somethin' what is it?" Lilia said popping out of nowhere. "Gah! Lilia! From where did you pop out of?" "Never mind where **I** came from. Let's focus on what you're hidin'." Yugi started to back away from the ten-year-old. Imagine a high-school kid scared of an elementary-school kid.

"Lilia, cut it out I'm tired and don't have the energy today." Tea said unenthusiastically. Yugi looked at her as if she had three faces. "What's wrong, Tea?" he asked concern in his voice. Tea just smiled and said, "I haven't been able to sleep well for the past few nights." Yugi stared in shock at Tea. "Yep, big sister has been gettin' weird dreams. Says that they take place in ancient Egypt and a guy mmmff…" her mouth was covered by Tea.

"What? You're kidding, right?" Yugi asked.

"No, Yugi we aren't kidding. It's all true…" she stops whatever she was about to say and groans.

"Tea are y…" Yugi's cut off when someone yells and he notices a girl coming Tea's way waving her hand in the air. "Tea! Darlin', how've you been? I felt like I haven't seen you in dias **(days)**! You haven't been cheatin' on me have you?" **(A/N: And no she's not a lesbian. Its just a little game Tea's cousin, Wendy, likes to play. You know like screwin' wit their minds.) **Tea sighs mumbles something about hating this stupid game. She puts on a fake smile and replies, "Of course not, my beloved cousin. I would never dream of it." Her left eyebrow was twitching now, both Yugi and Lilia just sweat dropped.

"Lilia! Oh how you've grown, soon you'll be able to play our peqeno **(little)** juego **(game)**!" Wendy said.

Lilia just smiled a cold smile showing no happiness and said in a calm voice, "Surely you **_wouldn't_** want me to join your little **_game_**, cousin, I don't think I would be a good player." Wendy just stood there in frozen silence with a weird happy smile. Tea and Yugi had one thought 'SCARY!'

It took Wendy a few seconds till she became active again. "Bueno, yo tengo que regresar me a mi tienda. Adios!" **(Well, I have to get back to my store. Bye!)** Wendy left like a bat out of hell. "Well that's Wendy for ya." Lilia said acting her usual self. **(A/N: What I mean by 'Lilia is acting like her usual self' is she has a good side and a bad side, so Tea and her family try to stay on Lilia's good side. Heh heh.)**

On their way to school…

"Hey Yug, Tea, Lilia. How's it goin'?" Joey asked as he say them walk up to the school gates. "Hey, did cha hear, Kaiba is throwin' a party for Mokuba. You shoulda seen da look on his face when he gave me an invitation. It was hilarious." While Joey was laughing his ass off Tea, Yugi, and Lilia sweat dropped.

Before Lilia went to her school, which was three blocks away, she said, "Uh, Joey?" "Ya?" "Don't cha tink you could be nicer ta Kaiba cuz he invited you ta Mokuba's party. By the way what's the occasion?" "Don't know, doesn't say."

Lilia smiled and said, "Well I have ta go find out know…. I mean I have ta go ta school. Tea, I'll see ya later. Bai!"

After a while Tea said, "She's right, Joey." His only reply was, "Humph."

At lunch Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey were sitting in the school quad. Tea told them about the _odd/weird_ dreams she'd been having for the last few nights.

"So you've been dreamin' about bein' a goddess, in ancient Egypt, that can control da wind? Now, I've heard my share of weird tings, but I got ta admit dat's da weirdest ting I've ever heard." Joey said after thinking about what Tea had told them. (A/N: Actually it took Joey a couple of minutes to figure it out.)

"Yep and that's not the weirdest part." Tea began, "The weirdest part is that there's been a guy in my dreams and I'm trying to save him from death."

"Go on, Tea." Yugi said. "The dream me is in love with the guy she's trying to save and his name happens to be Se…" she's cut off from what she was going to say when she sees the last two people, she wanted to see that day.

"Hey, Gardner, here's your invitation." "Um, thanks Kaiba."

"TEEEEAAAA! Darlin', you wouldn't be flirtin' with that young man in front of you, now would you?"

Seto said nothing as he saw Tea's left eyebrow twitch. She pushes past Seto and says, "I would never think of such a thing, I have you and only you." And hugs Wendy.

All the while Seto Kaiba was shocked. "I didn't think Gardner was a lesbian." He said after a second. "She isn't," Yugi tried to explain, "Her cousin, Wendy, is just, um, well look." "Tea, love, you have to visit mi tienda. I made la ropa mas maravllosa del mundo!" **(My store. The most beautiful clothing in the world!)** Wendy says while nuzzling Tea. Seto in the other hand gets a bit jealous and thinks, 'How dare that woman touch MY Tea. Wait? My Tea? Where the hell did that come from?'

"Fine, I'll go visit you after school, now leave non-students aren't aloud heard at school. Meaning twenty-five-year-olds can't be here."

A/N: Well, there's chap. two for ya. Hope you, guys, like it. Took me awhile ta type this, I had ta stay up late and feel asleep even later, and I'll be startin' school soon too. Sigh, that really sucks. Anyway, please keep sending reviews and I'll try ta whip up another chap. only if I'm not too busy wit' my school work. See ya in the next chapter. Bai bai.

**Reviewer's questions answered and thank yous: **

**Lilangelgirl332: **Tea is the only one cursed because she's happens to be my favorite out of the Yugioh gang. Ha ha

**Nightfall2525: **Seto is havin' the same dreams, but bein' who he is, he just thinks that they're that, **just dreams.**

**Akanolover and Heavensangel1009: **Thank you! For think my story is good enough ta read! **(Cryin' tears of happiness.)**


	3. Partner

**Story:** Past Memories with a twist…

**Summary:** **Tea's been havin' weird dreams, that include a certain guy. What she doesn't know is that her dreams are flashes of her past life as the forgotten Egyptian wind goddess. Her sister Lilia and her, all most twin, cousin, from Mexico, Wendy help her plan her sweet sixteen birthday party. Then her mother tells her that her father's family was cursed and that her father passed the curse onto her the day that he died, which was about when Tea was five years old, and the only way that she can break it is if she finds true love.**

**Chapter3: Partner**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the gods used in this story. I just own Lilia and any other characters that aren't in the series or books.

**(A/N: It's the same day at school just so you, all, know.)** Later that day as Tea walked to her locker, she was preoccupied thinking about what her cousin, Wendy, said…

Flash back at lunch time…

"Tea, porque tu volutariamente, said that you would be a modelo para mi ropa," Tea cuts in, "I never said such a thing!" Back to what Wendy, as if she was never interrupted in the first place, was saying, "Yo nesesito un male modelo tambein." **(What she basically said. Because you volunteered to model my clothing, I need a male model too.)**

End flash back…

"Damn! What the hell am I going to do!"

She bumps into someone. "Sorry." She mumbles as she walks on to her locker. The person she bumped into happened to be none other then Seto Kaiba.

"What's wrong, Gardner, none of your little boyfriends around to screw you?"

Kaiba was surprised that Tea didn't react, instead she just said, "Kaiba, if you don't want me to spread the rumor of you losing your virginity to a horse, again, I suggest that you shut up."

"You spread that rumor about me last year?" He said in complete shock. Forgetting about Tea's little comment, he said, "Alright, then Gardner, what's wrong?"

"My cousin, Wendy." She said as she sighed.

"You're talking about that girl that looks like you? The one with really dark blue hair tips?" "You know of another?"

"Whatever, What about her anyway?" "She needs models, and she **volunteered** me to be one."

"And that would be bad because…"

"Because! I need to find a…sort of a…" Kaiba raised and eyebrow as if urging her to continue. "Damn it all to the seven hells and back! I need to find a male counter part! There happy?" she let out in one breath which surprised Seto a lot.

"Tea! My love!" "Big sister!" Both Lilia and Wendy said.

"Come on! We have ta go ta the park taday!" Lilia said huffing out at Tea for not being faster.

"I'm coming, jeez, do you, guys, always have to be so impatient?" Tea said tiredly. Kaiba looked at Tea for a moment the to the other two at the front door. He looked shocked, a bit, at what he saw.

**(A/N: This is my first POV. K? Don't criticize! ) **

**Kaiba's POV**

As I stared at the three Gardners in front of me **(A/N: He doesn't know Lilia is Tea's half sister and Wendy is on Tea's mother's side. So that makes them curse free and soooo not Gardners! )** I noticed an odd difference. They don't look happy. I mean sure they're smiling and have bright eyes, but if you look closely in their eyes one can so some kind of void. Like sadness and pity. "Sr. Kaiba?" I heard Gardner's cousin say. "Could I ask you an importante favor?" Not really knowing what she said **(She said. Important favor.)** **(A/N: In this story Kaiba doesn't know a lick of Spanish. Sure he's a genius and like knows every language, just not Spanish.)**

I took a look at Gardner and her little likeness; they were holding papers muttering something about an employ that wasn't going to work in their business any time soon. 'What, they have their own business!'

Then I heard Wendy say, "Would you be a modelo para mi ropa maravillosa?" **(Said: Model for my marvelous clothing?)**

**End Kaiba's POV**

"Yay! Tea. Tengo un modelo para mi ropa!" **(I have a male model for my clothes!)** Said Wendy excitedly. "Oh, and who's that, Wendy." Tea said. "Tea, Wendy can it wait? We have a to plan her sweet-sixteen in less then a week and we have to figure out who will be coming."

"Wait Kaiba, didn't you say that Mokuba was having a party? "Yeah, so?"

"What's da occasion, cuz Big sister has her own party ta plan." Lilia said annoyed at the way Seto Kaiba was talking with her sister. 'Of course, I already know what the party's about. Heh heh…'

A/N: There you have chap.3. Now doncha feel better? I think it kinda sucked. I don't know if ya, guys liked it. The next chapter might be better so if you like it so far, then review, please. !

**Me: OMG! This is my third chapter! Oh Tea… **

**Tea: Yes? **

**Me: What would you like ta do next chapter?**

**Tea: I don't know you're the author. **

**Me: Fine be that way! Oh Seto…**

**Seto: What the hell do you want?**

**Me: Why are ya yellin', oh I see have ya read the script? Is that why you're blushin' **

**Seto: N…no! And I'm not blushin'; so leave me alone!**

**Me: Whatever. Well, like I said in my A/N I'll see ya in my next chapter. So bai bai! **

**A/N: This is a little conversation between Wendy and me at the store getting food for Tea's birthday.**

**Me: Hey Wendy, how much ice-cream do we need?**

**Wendy: Umm… I think about 8gallons.**

**Me: oO Really? How many people are goin'?**

**Wendy: About 20.**

**Me: Then why do we need so much?**

**Wendy: 3 for the guest and 5 FOR ME! Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Me: Oo Ok no more sugar for you. You're worse, then Lilia when she's on sugar high. (Sigh) Tea is not goin' ta like this….**


	4. Kaiba What?

**Story:** Past Memories with a twist…

**Date: **8/31/05

**Summary:** **Tea's been havin' weird dreams, that include a certain guy. What she doesn't know is that her dreams are flashes of her past life as the forgotten Egyptian wind goddess. Her sister Lilia and her, all most twin, cousin, from Mexico, Wendy help her plan her sweet sixteen birthday party. Then her mother tells her that her father's family was cursed and that her father passed the curse onto her the day that he died, which was about when Tea was five years old, and the only way that she can break it is if she finds true love.**

**Chapter4: Kaiba what? **

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the gods used in this story. I just own Lilia and any other characters that aren't in the series or books.

That night Tea had another strange dream. They've been odd and have been getting odder by the second. This one seemed more realistic then the others.

**---Dream---**

"Let me go! Damn it, to the under world and back." She said frustrated that she cold not get herself free. "Release me."

She heard a small chuckle, from one of the two people who where standing in front of her. "Tea, my love,** (bet ya know whom that is she the incarnation. HEH HEH…)** we won't be able release you," she said. "Not until that dear child is born. He he."

"Dammit, Arieon, just le her go and live her life and the fact that she failed at protecting her intended. There is nothing to do about that child, it will die of old age any way." Said the smaller of the two figures. They left after she said that.

Tea bowed her head in shame, "Seto, my love. I'm sorry." She sighed and continued. "I have failed you."

"Now, now child why do you say such nonsense?" a voice startled Tea out of her pitying state. The woman looked young though her eyes held a look of wisdom. She was wearing the goddess garb and headgear, which consisted of either the sun disk of moon disk. Her dress was light and her hair, although a bit disoriented, looked soft and silky.

It took a moment before the question absorbed in into her young mind. "I say because it is true. I failed my beloved, and my child will never know its farther. I doubt it will even get the chance to know me after it is born." SNIFF "They will probably take my baby and give it to a mortal family to care for it." Tears were streaming out of her eyes by now.

"Is that… right?" she said before she paused. "Tell me when you are due."

"By the next new moon."

The women gasped at what she heard. "Is that not within two weeks?"

"Yes."

"How dare they! The child did nothing, and yet they punish the poor thing! Those fools will feel my wrath!" Tea cringed at the words she heard. Then she realized whom the woman was, not a normal woman, but a goddess and the most dangerous goddess in the whole universe.

Tea's eyes widened, "Sekhamet." She whispered afraid of what this destructive goddess will do. "Don't be afraid," she said. "Look closer at me, child, I am in god's chains." Showing Tea the silver-ish gold around her neck, wrist, and ankles.

"Why…"

"Am I chained up? Ever heard of the story where I, the dangerous Sekhmet, almost killed off most of the human race?" Sekhmet asked and chuckled. Tea dumbly nodded. "Well I was punished for my 'terrible' actions, while my sweet sister, Hathor, got to play the match-making goddess and all that good shit. I was thrown into this cell for all eternity never to see the light of day, except when Father Ra comes to visit me."

"…"

"I love my sister, even after what she did to me." Sekhmet said and sighed. "Anyway back to you. Tell me about your lov…er" her voice faded in Tea's mind.

**---End Dream---**

BEEP. BEEP. Went her alarm clock. Tea groaned.

"Tea! Wakie, wakie eggs and bakie! **(A/N: Sorry just had ta use dat! )**" Lilia said as she jumped on Tea's bed. Tea groaned again and turned off her alarm that by now had tuned to her music channel. Lilia stopped jumping and went to eat breakfast. Tea was in a slight daze and was walking on autopilot. So not knowing Lilia had closed her bedroom door, Tea walked that into it. HARD!

"OWWW!" She yelled so loud that every one in the city could hear.

She heard knocking on her door, "Tea? You alright?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Jim I'm fine."

"Ok, if you say so." He said before he left to the kitchen. "Damn that hurts." She touched the little bump on her forehead. "Huh? I thought it might have been bigger."

**At the same time… (In another place)**

Mokuba yawned and said, "Hey, big brother," once his vision was clearer his eyes widened. "B…big br…br…Brother?" He stuttered. He could not believe what was going on, **(A/N: Just so you know Mokuba is in Seto's room.)**Seto Kaiba was still asleep and didn't know that he had a **…(A/N: Sorry guys I tired ta keep it away from the Hentai side; but my pervy little mind wouldn't let me. -- sniff sniff.)** a HUGE boner.

Poor Mokuba, wait what's this? Mokuba's smirking! "Heh, heh, this is going to be good." Mokuba left Seto's room and went to call his best friend, Lilia.

**(A/N: Let's see I can either stop here or go on.: What! You're thinking of stopping here: Oh ladies and gentlemen, this is my little helper. Kitsune-chan: Damn it Catzmeow-chan ya know that little mob will try ta kill ya. If you don't keep goin, hell, I'm goin ta kill ya if ya don't keep goin: Fine! Kit-chan I'll keep goin, but only becuz you're threatening me: Sniff: sniff:)**

The phone was answered on the third ring. "Hello? Anderson residents. The great ten-year-old Lilia at your service."

Mokuba chuckled, ever since the met Lilia was always talking highly about her self. "Ya, Lilia? It's me the great twelve-year-old Mokuba." He said the way Lilia had taught him to do as a greeting. He still remembered the day he saw her.

**Flashback…**

She was just transferred to Mokuba's class. "Class, please, welcome our new classmate, Lilia." A girl, wearing a blue jean skirt and a red shirt, comes into the classroom and bows. Then says in a formal voice **(A/N: Lilia talks formally when she is around people that she doesn't know or when she's angry at someone. Kit-chan: Ya, like Wendy. HAHA.)**, "Hello, class. My name is Lilia Anderson; I am the greatest ten-year-old in the world, at your service." And she bows.

The teacher sweat-dropping says, "Lilia, why don't you sit next to Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba, dear, raise your hand and Lilia you can sit next to him. In that seat, to the left of him. If you have any questions or get lost feel free to come to Mokuba or myself."

"Kay." Lilia said as she sat down.

After a few minutes Lilia turned to Mokuba with a smile on her face. "Hello, Mokuba, my name is Lilia Moonbeam Anderson** (A/N: Remember Tea and Lilia's mom was a hippie before she went into business)**, I'm the second daughter to Sara Anderson and Jim Anderson, the CEOs of Phoenix Industries."

Mokuba was basically gawking, "How old are you?" Lilia huffed slightly appalled **(A/N: Wow, didn't know I could type that word.)** "Weren't you listening? I'm ten-years old. I skipped a grade or two cuz I'm really smart."

Mokuba sighed, "Well, Lilia, I'm Mokuba Kaiba. My big brother's Seto Kaiba, he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"That's cool, I remember my mother and father telling us about him. They said he's the smartest and youngest CEO in all of Japan and maybe even the world."

Mokuba was quite before asking, "Hey, Anderson, why do you talk so formal for?"

"Huh? Oh, I talk like this because it shows that I think highly of myself. And people won't pick on me as much." She stops for a moment and says, "I also speak formally when I'm around unknown people and when I'm mad and nervous. You should try it. It's fun and usually helps you gaining respect, well that's what my big sister says."

"Kay."

**End flashback…**

"Hi Mokuba! What's up got any luscious gossip?"

"Yep."

"Well go on, are ya goin ta give me da goods or am I goin ta have ta wait?"

"Well it's just that my brother had a …"

An hour later… 

**(A/N: Mokuba and Lilia are still on the phone talking.)** "My, my this is unbelievable. Ta think your brother." She breaks into laughter. On the other side Mokuba's laughs too.

"I know."

"Oh god, Moba **(A/N: Moba – short for Mokuba.)**, I got ta go my sister is leavin and we're goin to da store taday!"

"Kay. Talk to you later."

"Kay, bye!"

**A/N: Hey guys I hope ya'll liked this chap. I'll try ta post up another dis week. Anyway I just thought that my story needed some joke sick or other, but hey bet ya can guess what he was dreamin about that got him all worked up. Heh heh . Tell me if you guys liked Kit-chan, my little helper.**

**Discussion between: Tea, Wendy, Lilia, Mokuba, Kit-chan, and me.**

**Me: Order, now people tell me how you think things are goin so far?**

**Kit-chan: Ya need more action, not some romantic shit. (Sits in a corner Indian style and crosses his arms.)**

**Lilia: Shut up. Meow-Chan, it's ok, just try ta add more well you know. (Blushes ten shades of red.)**

**Me: Wow, didn't know kids could blush ten shades of red.**

**Mokuba: What Lilia is trying to say, is that you need to liven up your story or somethin.**

**Tea: And what do you mean by that, huh, Mokuba? (Liftin her eyebrow)**

**Mokuba: Uh-oh, heh, forgot that Tea's here. (Rubs the back of his head.)**

**Me: (Comin ta Mokuba's rescue) What he means, Tea, is that maybe I should give you and Seto a nice little chapter, where you guys can have some fun.**

**Tea: (Blushes and whacks me with a mallet) HENTAI! How dare you!**

**Me: (Bumps on head and a broken nose) Hey, I thought you'd like it, you, guys want ta… no you, guys, need a chapter together. (Turns to the audience readin this story.) What do you think do you want Seto and Tea ta have their very own chapter, where they get close. (WHACK!) Oww! There is an or! (Ahem) Or do you prefer a Yami and Wendy chapter. (Ducks out of the way to avoid bein hit by Wendy.) Either way they're goin ta have their own chap.**

**Wendy: I don't mind, yo estoy enamorda. And I'm not afraid to say it.**

**Me: Why are you blushin den? (Points ta her face as proof)**

**Wendy: Ya basta! No more I said it didn't I?**

**Kit-chan: Ok this discussion is startin ta get a bit weird, so I'm goin ta end dis chat. (Wham! Whack! Punch!)**

**Me: Now, now Kit-chan, I'll be the one ta end this little chat wit everyone. So just review and tell me if ya want Tea/Seto or Wendy/Yami. Ta have their own chapter first. Cya, until next time.**


	5. Rubies and Gold

**Story:** Past Memories with a twist…

**Date: **8/31/05

**Summary:** **Tea's been havin' weird dreams, that include a certain guy. What she doesn't know is that her dreams are flashes of her past life as the forgotten Egyptian wind goddess. Her sister Lilia and her, all most twin, cousin, from Mexico, Wendy help her plan her sweet sixteen birthday party. Then her mother tells her that her father's family was cursed and that her father passed the curse onto her the day that he died, which was about when Tea was five years old, and the only way that she can break it is if she finds true love.**

**Chapter5: Diamonds, Rubies, and Gold…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the gods used in this story. I just own Lilia and any other characters that aren't in the series or books.

"Tea! Lilia! Welcome to my tienda!" Wendy said as she hugged them. They heard a bell at the front. "Ah, my guests are here! I'll go bring them!" she said as she ran to the front of her store. **(A/N: Tea, Lilia, and Wendy were in the back of Wendy's store.)** Before she got to the double doors the one on her left opened, hitting her in the nose. "KYAAAA! MI NARIZ! KYAAA!" tears started to form and fall from her eyes.

"Wendy, what wro…" Tea stopped short as she saw Kaiba half way in the store looking shocked. **(A/N: At what he did, not because of Tea. Or maybe. HEH, HEH. Whack! Oww!)** "…Wrong?" Tea finally finished as she helped Wendy up from her butt.

"Kaiba?" Tea said, all the while thinking 'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?'

"Mokuba? Yo." That was Lilia.

"Heh, heh, hey Lilia." Mokuba obviously.

"…" Kaiba never one to offer hello's and still unexpectedly shocked trying to return to his cool self.

"I see… Tea no te gusta Kaiba como mi election?" Wendy was acting child-ish again. **(You don't like that I elected Kaiba?)** "Well, Tea what's your answer? Huh, te gusta o no?" **(Yo like or no)**Tea noticed that Wendy's voice was starting to go up a level.

"It's not that I just thought…" she gave Kaiba a look and turned her back on them; then continued, "Never mind, come on Kaiba. I'll show you to the dressing room." She walked away, thinking 'I swear she needs a boyfriend or boy toy. Hmm, Yami needs a girlfriend. I'll see what I can do.' And she smiled at the idea she got. **(A/N: In my story Yami gets his own body that way Yugi doesn't have a naughty mind.)**

"…" Kaiba just followed.

Before Tea and Kaiba got to the men's dressing rooms Tea stopped, really suddenly and turned just in time to crash into Kaiba's chest. They almost fell to the floor, but Kaiba had a firm grip on Tea and also had great balance. As did Tea, but she was caught off guard at the moment.

Tea felt warm and safe in Kaiba's arms, almost as if she'd found something that she had lost a while back. His arms tightened around her, and she lifted her head slightly. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Kaiba…" she managed to whisper. Kaiba almost didn't catch it.

"What?" He answered his voice sounding a bit husky and sensually smooth **(A/N: OO Drools. WHACK! Oww. Rubs head.)**

Tea sighed and tried to steady her self. Before she was completely on balance Kaiba swooped down and captured Tea's lips. Tea immediately responded as if half expecting Kaiba to kiss her.

Tea moaned into the kiss and Kaiba's hands started to…explore? Tea moaned again loving every part of it. By the time they stopped to take a breath, they had regained their minds and tried analyzing what happened between them.

Tea grinned mischievously and said, "I take it as a sign that we're on speaking terms?"

"Hum." Was all Kaiba said and became cold once again.

They both felt a twinge at their hearts and it hurt even more since they were in the same place. **(A/N: Remember in the past, past Seto and past Tea were lovers and used soul connection. Oo)** "Come on Kaiba the men's dressing room is this way." And once again started to walk off in the same direction. "Come on, Kaiba don't stay behind or you'll get lost." Tea joked. Knowing full well that Kaiba was right behind her and really close.

They stopped at a door. "This, my dear friend, is the dressing room." She opened the door and walked in along with Kaiba. "It's a lot bigger then the normal men's dressing room, but I'm sure you're already used to it." Kaiba noticed that the whole dressing room was made of gold. "Just so you know that **is** gold, but you might not want to touch it. It's gold from El Dorado, the lost city of gold. Try to be careful some of it is cursed."

"Now Gardner, someone might think you're worried for my safety," Kaiba said as he slightly chuckled.

"You'd be worried, too, if you'd seen the curse in action. I've seen overconfident, conceited, and over-baring men come in to this room and leave frightened as little girls in the rain or worse. Some think, they can just steal this gold. They disappear and by the time they are found they're already dead." Tea smiled and continued, "But don't worry, as long as I'm watching over you and Mokuba, the curse won't do a thing."

Kaiba simply nodded and said, "Just one more question." Tea nodded before she turned. "What's the women's room look like?"

Tea grinned and said, "Oh, it is not as good as gold," innocently smiling she said, "It's mostly made of silver, diamonds and rubies,"

**A/N: Wow, my fifth chappy! Sorry I made this one so short I was in a hurry and had a headache. **

**Anyway as a sorry present I'll write a mini in-between **

**When Wendy met Yami and Yugi… Wendy's POV…**

As I was running off to work one day I accidentally bumped into someone. "Ahh! Perdon, no estaba viendo por donde marchaba!" I started to panic and then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up, because he was taller then me, in to the eyes of a guy that looked so… so HOT! My sensors at the moment were going off, 'HOTTIE ALERT!'

"Um… would you mind speaking in English," he smiles at me, that smile alone makes my heart melt.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that I wasn't in Mexico anymore. What I said was, that I wasn't looking where I was going. You see I'm late, cuz I need to open my shop." I say once again in English for him.

"Oh, I thought you were in high school, I mean you don't look old enough to work." He said thinking out loud.

"WHAT! Am I that short?" Tears start streaming from my eyes. He tries to console me, by hugging me. My face like changes fifteen shades of red.

He pulls back and smiles. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you short. My name is Yami Motou, what's your name?"

"My name's Wendy Bijin Martinez." I answered.

"That's an odd name." He says.

"My mom's Japanese hence Wendy Bijin and my dad's Mexican hence Martinez." I add. **(A/N: Bet you can guess who's who, now huh.)**

"Oh I see. You know what you remind me of a friend that I have she's really sweet and she's in high school with my half brother. You might know her, then again you might not." He said and gets that aloof look my cousin Tea gets when she's hungry or bored.

"Right." I look at my watch and it's nine-fifteen. I'm late all my clients are going to be pissed this is the tenth time that I'm late this week. "Sorry, Yami, don't mean to me rude, but I have to get to my shop. I'm later then I'm supposed to be and my clients are going to kill me."

I go around him but he blocks my way and gives me a mischievous and says, "Don't worry I'll walk you there that way you can use me as an excuse."

"Oh my goodness! Thank you, not many people would help me the way you're going to." I smile brightly at him and think 'He will come in handy, I can say that he's my boyfriend or boy toy; they all know that my love life hasn't been going well since Peter.'

As we got to my shop, we could see all of my clients being all rowdy; when they see me they calm down a bit, then attack me. "Miss MARTINEZ! Where in the world have you been! Do you know how long we've been waiting her standing?" Streams of tears start to flow from my eyes and I say.

"I'm sorry, Lady Catalina, I was held up by a friend of mine." The tears automatically stop and I say, "By the way didn't you know that I always keep chairs out?" and I pointed to them.

Everyone was stunned into silence. They looked at Yami and of course they thought of the first thing that came to mind. "My goodness. Miss Martinez, are you eloping, is that why you didn't come earlier?"

I swear I could've killed her for saying such a thing then again. "You don't have to worry about my order, how wonderful it is to see you coming to work even though you are trying to elope."

"Lady Catalina, please not so loud, I do not wish to go out of business," I said playing along.

Yami caught on quick, "Yes, Lady Catalina, her earnings on this is very important." He says and gives her a charming, which makes me jealous.

The middle-age looking woman blushed slightly at his smile and nodded briefly. "Of course, Wendy please have fun on your little trip. And be sure to tell me about it, when you get back. Ta, ta!" Lady Catalina said as she walked off.

After awhile I finally got everything sorted out and done, I noticed that Yami was still there in my shop. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I forgot about you!" tears started to stream out of my eyes as I helplessly apologized for forgetting about him. **(A/N: Reminds you of Ritsu, from Fruits Basket. Don't it?)**

He seemed to be amused by my actions and chuckled, "Don't worry I don't mind I've just been standing here for a few minutes."

I must of looked shocked cuz he said, "Well you were working really fast or it's just natural." And shrugged.

I looked at him in shock, "Really, I didn't know I worked that fast."

"Well, since you're done and you don't have any plans would you like to go out with me?" he said slightly blushing.

"Yami…" I say, as he looks at me. I get closer, and so does he. **(A/N: Did I just rhyme?)** I look closer at him and point at his face and say, "Are you blushing?" He covers up and looks away.

"No! I wasn't." I giggle, "That's ok," I walk up behind him and hug him. "For you its ok." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He lent down and claimed my lips as his own. All our passion went into one little kiss. By the time we broke apart to take a breath of air; I said, "Yo estoy feliz."

He smiled and said, "Should I take that as a yes?" "You can take as a hell ya!" I took hold of his hand and we ran out the door to go get ice cream.

**Three weeks later…**

"Hola Yami! Como estas tu?" I yell out as I see him.

"Hi Wendy." Waves me over to him and as another girl leaves, I looked at her from behind, 'She looks familiar.' "Who was that?"

"She's a friend of my half brother." He says. "She's really nice, she had to leave for her dance lesson."

"I see, by the way, Yami, I know this is a little to late to ask you but how old are you."

"Huh? How old am I?" he scratches his face as in habit. "I'm around 28, why?"

I was soooo relived that he was older cuz I've never dated younger men then me. "Which reminds me wasn't to day the day that we met?"

"Why yes, yes it was." I walked up on tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

And that's how I met Yami Motou, mi primer amor…

**A/N: Well ladies and gents. There's my mini chap about how Wendy and Yami met. Just so you know, Tea does not know that Yami and Wendy are already dating and Wendy doesn't know that his half brother's friend is Tea. It's kinda funny if ya ask me. Hahahaha! **


	6. Meetings

**Story:** Past Memories with a twist…

**Date: **9/26/05

**Summary:** **Tea's been havin' weird dreams, that include a certain guy. What she doesn't know is that her dreams are flashes of her past life as the forgotten Egyptian wind goddess. Her sister Lilia and her, all most twin, cousin, from Mexico, Wendy help her plan her sweet sixteen birthday party. Then her mother tells her that her father's family was cursed and that her father passed the curse onto her the day that he died, which was about when Tea was five years old, and the only way that she can break it is if she finds true love.**

**Chapter6: Meetings...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the gods used in this story. I just own Lilia and any other characters that aren't in the series or books.**

"Si, eso es! Maravilloso. Tea, come on arms around him. There that's good. Lilia blow a kiss to Mokuba." Clicks of cameras and flashes of light could be seen and heard from Wendy's workshop and the only thought running through her model's heads at the moment was, 'When's this torture going to end!' **(Yes, that's it! Great!)**

"Bueno, estas photos will last a month." She said, and looks that them with an eyebrow raised, "At least, but I will need you to come back in, say about three weeks?" Everyone sighed but said nothing as she continued, "Thank you. Ya pueden cambiar se de la ropa." **(Well these photos… You can change from the clothes.)**

After everyone got dressed they met in Wendy's lounge. "Will dat was really tirein, wasn't it, big sis?" Lilia asked droopy eyed, Tea smiled at her younger sister's actions. "Yes it was Lilia, and Wendy wants us to come backing three week."

"Tea, I didn't Lilia was your younger sister, she has a different last name." Mokuba said.

"Well Moba, I'm only Tea's half sister my dad married Tea's mom when she was five." Lilia explained. "Yeah, Wendy, Lilia and I have different last names. Wendy's last name is Martinez, Lilia's is Anderson and, well you already know mine, Gardner." Tea concluded after Lilia.

They heard a noise coming from the front of Wendy's store. "Que dices! When did this happen! Calm down, don't worry I'll send the heirloom, yes, again tell Serair, not to worry te prometo que todo estara bien." **(What are you saying…I promise that everything will be ok) **"Whom was it, Wendy?" a male voice startled everyone except Lilia, whom had a bored look on her face.

"My grandmother, she said she needs my heirloom." Wendy replied. "Wendy, are we still your slaves or will you release us?" Lilia said in a monotone voice.

"LILIA! Pero que ases aqui!" **(But what are you doing here?)**

"Well, we were waiting in your lounge and we heard you yell at someone, whom obviously is great aunt Muneca, and we came out to check on you." Lilia said in one breath. "By the way, who's this guy." She said as she eyed him.

"Th…this Yami, Lilia, he's my um…he's my…" "I'm her boyfriend. You must be Lilia Anderson, Wendy's 10 year old cousin."

"Yes, I am." Yami smiled at the child before him. "You act like an adult, yet you should be a child not an older person."

"Uh…" Wendy started "Oh." Tea finished. Lilia looked shocked and mad. Her face was redder and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"Wendy! Do something before Lilia blows her top!" Tea yelled, but her words were to late, Lilia had already started to cry. "WAAA! Tea!" she said as she ran to her big sister. When she got to Tea, the young woman saw static electricity emitting from Lilia. "There, there, Lilia. Look into my eyes and listen to me." Tea said as she hugged Lilia. "Calm down, kiddo, Yami was just teasing you. That's the way he is to everyone, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and me." Tea chuckled as remembered what Yami did to her.

Wendy was crying alone with Lilia, "WAA! I'm sorry! Perdon! Lilia" sniff, sniff. Lilia looked up at her 25 year old cousin. Lilia laughed softly and tapped Wendy on the back. "There, there, you crybaby."

"Tea, nice to see you again. How's dancing school going?" Yami asked while nodding hello to her. Tea nodded back and smile, "Just fine Yami, and dancing school has been great." Kaiba was starting to get irritated by the way Yami and his Tea were talking. **(A/N: Yes his Tea, he's finally accepted the fact that he liked Tea)**

"Ok. Everyone, tiempo de salida, so how about Tea treats us to dinner at the Rain Forest Café!"**(A/N: Yesthis cafe really e****xists. It's really cool it looks like a real rainforest, withanimal and tress!)** Wendy said enthusiastically. "What! No way! You never…" Tea suddenly stopped because she fainted. The last thing she herd was a heavenly voice that said, _'All your descendants will be cursed… the spell will be broken…found soul mate.' _

**A/N: Well there you go chapter six. Sorry it wasn't long enough, but I had to make room for my little chats wit' the characters and mini stories…**

**A day out with Wendy, Tea and me**

We were sitting under a cherry tree, eating lunch. "Man, looking for a dress is tough!" Tea said, stretching her arms and legs. "Si, looking for something formal is though. I wish I could just wear the clothes I create at my shop." Wendy said yawning. "Being an author, is tougher then anything you do. Just yesterday I got five paper cuts on my hands and now I got writers block." I said with a sigh. Wendy and Tea looked at me and we exploded into a fit of laughter.

"You are so childish, Catzmeow-chan." Tea said clutching her sides in laughter. "Si, you really are, gatita." Wendy said. I pouted looking really cute as my cattail swished behind me. "But it really hurts! Look at my poor little hands." I show them my bandaged hands. "Don't tell me that you wouldn't cry." I said childishly, "by the way where's Lilia?" I asked looking around for the kid. "Huh, she's on a play date with Mokuba." Tea said, "She's a genius but doesn't get the fact that Mokuba likes her."

My eye twitches as I try to control the laughter, but I fail miserably. "Bwah hahahaha! I can believe this. I'm so going to write this in my story. Hahahaha!"

"What ever." Tea said, as she got up to leave, as did Wendy. "Catzmeow-chan, come on we still have to get the ice-cream! Oh and the clothes of course. Then we have to go to my shop to pick up the new sketches."

"Ya! Sure, I have to get home and give my new story to my editor any way." I stand up wave good-bye. "I'll see you two latter." "Bye." Wendy and Tea said in unison.

**A/N: since I'm the author of this story my job is basically going to be as an author. Well there you have it my mini story! I hope you guys enjoy!**


	7. What

**Chapter 7****: What's going on?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-oh**

Dream

_Loud screams could be heard coming from a small room big enough for two people. A woman was lying on the only bed in the room, panting and sweating. After one more yell another sound could be heard. Soft cries of a baby wanting its mother. Another woman walks up to the new mother. "Tea," the woman said as she looked at the mother and her child. "Sekhamet, I know what is to come give me a chance to name this child and feed him properly."_

_Sekhamet merely nodded and waited. "Little one, as this goddess of destruction as my witness, your name shall be Koikun, son of the goddess of wind and high priest Set." Tea looked at Sekhamet, who was silently watching while leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes, Tea handed Koikun to her._

_As Sekhamet took him and cradled him in her arms, she began to chant a spell for him. "Everyone of your descendents will be cursed…_

_:End Dream:_

Lilia's POV

I watched as the doctor poke and prodded my big sister. I really hated that, but I kept didn't want my sister to yell at me when she woke up. The doctor says in an elderly wizened voice, "No to worry, Miss Anderson. Miss Gardener just needs some rest, she'll be right as rain afterwards. This should be the beginnings of her father's family's curse."

I nod my head, "Kay, thank ya doc. Sorry ta call ya out so late at night." The doctor pats my head in a grandfatherly way and smiles, "Not to worry, that why I became a doctor, my dear, to help those in need." I walked him to the door, where we meet my mom and dad. Mom talks with the doctor about Tea for a minute then walks into her room. I walk into the living room where everyone was. "What's wit' da gloomy faces? It ain't like someone's dead." I told them. None of them, except for Moba got it. They all crowded me and started asking me questions at once.

I covered my ears, because they were all very loud.

End POV

"BE QUIET!!" Lilia yelled as loud as she could not being able to take all questions at once, "I will answer, just one question from all of you, but it better be simple, no complex got it?" Everyone in question nodded their heads.

"Good now, first question."

"Is Tea ok?"

"By ok, do you mean is she ok physically or ok mentally?"

"Mentally."

"Then she's ok, Yugi. Next?"

"Yo sigo. Is Tea going to be able to perform next month?" **(Me next.)**

Lilia sighs and sweat drops as she thinks, Only she would ask something like that. "Yes Wendy, she will, and no, she isn't going to pay for lunch next month either. You still owe us from last Christmas." Wendy pouted, but she sighed in relief.

"Next?"

"Yeah, will you stop asking questions so loud. Sounds like a party in here." Everyone looked at Tea leaning against the doorway. "Tea!?" Everyone exclaimed. "Yes, me." "Ya look differnt." It was true she had changed, they all noticed now that it was mentioned. Her eyes changed to a lighter color of blue, her hair was down to her waist and had sky blue tips, her lips were fuller and redder.

"Jeez, a curse takes hold of you and everyone notices the difference." she says with a small smile. "Glad to see you're ok, Tea." "Thank you, Yami." "So what's it like to be cursed, Tea?" Mokuba asked. "It's like having the chicken pox, sooner or later you'll get better."

There was a knock at the door, and a loud yell, "Open up, we know Tea Moon Gardener is in there. Tea! Open up." a loud thump was heard after wards, and a soft knock was heard. Mrs. Anderson answered the door, "Yes?" "Hello, we would like to speak with Tea Gardener."

**A/N: There's chapter seven for ya! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Sorry it took me so long to update school really sucks…**

**Mini part: Decorations…**

Tea: What to get, what to get.

Me: Why don't you just get the blue ones?

Tea: (Shakes her head) No they look awful.

Wendy: Then the pink ones, se ven bonitas. **(they look nice)**

Tea: No they look to nyafuyuck.

Me:… is that even a word?

Lilia: Aw for da love of my mother's grill cheese sandwiches! They are just NAPKINS…

Tea, Wendy, and me: SO!

**A/N: Yeah I got nothing to say just stay tuned. I'll try to update as soon as I can...  
**


End file.
